1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to cooling an IHS by submersion in a liquid cooling medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Liquid cooling media such as mineral oil are being used as an alternative for cooling electronic equipment due to its cost effectiveness in comparison to traditional air cooling methodology. Empirical data indicates that using a liquid cooling medium and removing fans significantly reduces power consumption in data centers. One problem with using a liquid cooling medium such as mineral oil is that fans have to be disabled because the increased viscosity as compared to air creates a back pressure that tends to burn out the fans.
One approach to avoid fan burn out is to remove the fans and install a special circuit board to mimic the tachometer signal that is output by the fans. The IHS operates without disruption or reverting to a degraded mode due to the special circuit board preventing the IHS from sensing a failed or missing fan. This approach adds additional costs and requires a separate process in manufacturing of the electronic equipment. When not performed by an original equipment manufacturer, this approach can void a warranty as well as create a situation where inadvertent damage can be caused to other components of the IHS.